Rise of Phazmo
by Sol1234
Summary: Philip Mason, a young US marine veteran and herbatoligist who gets in the middle of a chain of events that leads to his transformation into a terrifying beast "Phazmo" note: still debating if I should include Godzilla or not


Chapter 1

Miami, one of the most beautiful yet the busiest cities in Florida. In one particular neighborhood right by the marlins stadium is a lower class cul de sac filled with old small to average houses. In one normal blue painted two story old house is a 29 year old Cuban American young man with brown hair and blue eyes getting dressed in a doctor attire looking at a mirror making sure if he's ready for something very depressed as he looked towards a picture of himself with a girl having a selfie. As soon as he ready he left his bedroom into a hall and he entered another room right next to it, the room right next to his bed room is a clean lab filled with caged reptiles like snakes and turtles but in the center of the room is a deep tub is an alligator just laying in the water. The man went to the closet of the lab and took out some dead rats and he decided to feed his favorite alligator a rat, as he feed his pet he silently said "well Max, at least you don't have to deal with family issues" the alligator named Max somehow made a small growl in response and he just went back and ate his rat "well(the man pets Max on the head), lets see if your little neighbors wants some food too" the man looked around seeing that the other reptiles are still sleeping as well as gazing at his teaching diploma, a license to own an exotic animal, and some picture of himself with friends when he was in the US army. Because the other pets weren't hungry he left the lab then went downstairs to the living room with a big tv, three couches, some pictures of him and same girl as well as him and a guy who looks like him but younger.

Across the bedroom another young man who is actually 24 years old with a brown buzz-cut hairstyle, same eye color, wearing a normal blue XL t-shirt even though he's skinny as well as a pair of black sweat pants is making breakfeast as the older man went to the table with the coffee and newspaper. The younger man noticed and finally said "good morning big brother, you think your ready for the interview?" the older man or brother took a quick sip at his coffee, dropped his newspaper "I think I'm going to do just fine Alex" the older man answeared with a depressed tone of voice and looked back at his paper talking about a genetic company called Blacklight taking credit for defeating a terriost organization. Alex noticed his tone with concern "come on Philip, ever since Samantha broke up with you, you have been acting like shit lately" The older one named Philip got tensed a bit and then looked at his younger brother "I know, but the reason she broke up with me is just BULLSHIT!" Philip violiently threw his chair making Alex grab him trying to keep him calm "hey don't go crazy you don't want to be like this when you are having an interview" Alex got a point, Philip calmed down and sat on a couch, looked at his watch and then he got up again. "speak of the devil I gotta go now" Philip said as he started to head to his ford Mustang. Alex followed him out at least standing at the door step "hey when you are done with your interview we need to talk about your relationship issue I think you really need help" Alex spoke with concern "ok whatever brother I'll talk after my interview" Philip answeared as he went into the car but with an annoyed expression _me help…he dosn't understand_ Philp thought as he started the engine as he started to drive to the nearby hospital, Alex however remembered he needed to get to work as a police officer so he went to his room to dressed into his uniform.

Driving across the highway Philip is reflecting about the past few years about his former service as a US marine/medic and also a onetime herpetologist and as well as having a great girlfriend until for no apparent reason she just wanted to break up with him claiming that she felt no love for him anymore but of course he remembers how he got very angry not only it was a bullshit excuse but also he found out she cheated on him. Little that Philip knows a black limo with a strange symbol on the doors is secretly following him closely and inside the limbo is of course a driver who looked back at a figure "You sure he's the one the director wants?" the driver asked the figure looked at the picture of Philp when he was a high school teacher for biology. The figure finally responded "he does look like the one… just follow close for now". Philip have finally arrived at a local university with a sign saying that they are hiring new teachers. As Philip starts to get out of his car to get his new job the same limbo is parked a few feet away with the figure finally getting out of his car revealing he is a middle age man with black hair brown eyes wearing a black suit and shirt and a red tie with a badge with the same strange symbol being worn as a pin.

Inside the University lobby Philip sat at the waiting room with other rival job seekers looking to get the same teaching job as him. Seeing the others made Philip a little nervous until the secretary came in and shouted "Philip Mason, the president would like to see you now" with that Philip got up, cleared his thoughts, and calmly followed the secretary to the president of the university's office. As the secretary and Philip walked through the hallway towards the president's office, a pretty red head girl with green eyes looking two years younger than Philip stepped out of the door looking like her hopes were up paused in front of the two then looked at Philip and only said good luck then started to walk again. _What was that about_ was all that Philip could think of before the secretary opened the door jestureing Philip inside. The president's office was of course stereotypically a luxury one with fancy statues two fancy leather seats in front of the big nice fancy desk with the president himself sitting on the main big black leather chair reading a document of some kind and behind him is at least four pictures of the past presidents of the University.

The president noticed Philip had entered "oh you must be another eager free lancers hoping to have this job" the president asked, Philip only nodded and made a nervous yes before approaching the president shaking his hand and he went to his seat _dam this seat is comfortable_ Philip thought until the president looked at his document that revealed to be Philip's resume. "Alright mr. Mason, according to your resume you were born and raised in hiejelha?" "yes" "you were a US Marine for at least four years as a medic and also a herpetologist after?" "yes" "and you think your former carreer as a herpetologist would earn you a job here as a biology professor?" for each question the president asked Philip answeared each one truthfully including the one when the president asked why he should hire Philip as a teacher and of course Philip answeared that he was also a part time biology teacher which should give him experience. The president was in thought for at least a few minutes until he decided it was time for Philip to go back to the waiting room and he will start thinking of who to hire since he was the last.

Philip was back to the waiting room with the other job searchers but this time he was sitting next to the same red headed girl from earlier and somehow took interest in him. "so whats your name?" the girl asked, Philip was a little shocked at first but maybe he decided to make a few friends "My name is Philip Mason and yours" the girl smilied and answeared "my name is Flori, Flori Hernandez" and so the two decided to talk to each other for a while and they discovered they have a few things in common like the love for reptiles and as well as certain parts of history but Flori is more of the expert in history better than Philip in a way. They talked until the President came into the waiting room "alright guys ive decided which one of you that I am going to hire" the other Job seekers all stopped talking to each other and glued their eyes on the president and he announced "today you all came here for a teaching job, all you guys are great but there was one man that interest me the most, this man had great knowledge in certain reptiles(Philip start to look happy hoping the president is talking about him), hes has great service in our country, his knowledge is what could surpass Einstien himself so im hiring….." Philip start to cross his fingers hoping he would get picked soon the other job hopefuls did the same but the president decided to be a dick and "I will let you know by tommarow by email good day" that made Philip Flori and the others made expressions of _are you fucking kidding me._


End file.
